The Beginning of the End
The Beginning of the End 'is the main quest in Zork: MxRP Edition. Unlike the game's relatively open-ended nature, this particular quest is ''very specific in its triggers, requirements, and steps. If not completed perfectly, the player will need to revert to the preceding step, often costing valuable resources. Requirements The player does not need any particular items to begin the quest. However, preparedness is key in successfully completing each step. It is suggested that the player at least have: * All of the resource items (Shovel, Machete, Climbing Gear, Dynamite and Lamp) * A weapon of at least Uncommon quality. * Armor, or at least clothing that provides some form of damage resistance. Step One: Gathering the Gateworms To initiate the quest, the player has to locate the three Gateworms scattered around the map. It should be noted that these gateworms must be collected before the quest begins, as the Calibrilum shards will not spawn until the player has all of the gateworms in their inventory. Once all three gateworms are gathered, they can be placed in the dungeon to open the Alchatacombs. Go to the alchatacombs and pick up the Manuscript. Step Two: Acquiring the Calibrilum Once the alchatacombs have been opened the player will be rewarded with the Spyglass, which must be used to locate the Calibrilum. It is found in three pieces, referred to as '''Calibrilum Shards. These shards can be found: * In the Ravine, in the skeleton's satchel. * In the Castle Ruins, in the room blocked off by wreckage (requires dynamite to progress). * On top of the Atoll. Once all of the shards have been acquired, they must be taken to the alchatacombs beneath the dungeon. Here, they can be placed on the altar, where they will be combined into the Calibrilum. Step Three: The Ritual Next, the Calibrilum must be taken into the deep forest, meaning the player will need a machete to progress further. Be prepared for a Strife or two, as Treants will spawn more frequently if the player is carrying the Calibrilum. Once in the deep forest, the player will come upon the Ritual Circle. Note that the gateworms must have been picked up before continuing this far. Once in the Ritual Circle, a scripted event will occur with the gateworms and they will began transferring energy towards the Calibrilum. A hostile Vilis will always spawn during this step, and he must be killed to power up the Calibrilum. Once the Vilis dies, the ritual will be complete, and the gateworms' energy will transform the Calibrilum into the Time Key. Step Four: Time Jump #1 The Time Key must be taken back to Bert-Bert's Homestead. Here, a time jump must be initiated: upon jumping, the player will instantly be awarded with the Golden Key. Next, progress along the forest path until you find the snag. The Gilded Egg will have been replaced with the Arch-Ovum, which must be taken to wherever the player first encountered the Landshark. Once the Arch-Ovum has been placed, the player will return to the present. Step Five: Locating the Sanctuary Upon returning to the present, no more progress can be made until the player reaches the Sanctuary, replacing the alchatacombs as the new base of operations. It is found beneath the atoll. Entering the Sanctuary will trigger the next step. Step Six: Time Jump #2 Once the Sanctuary has been breached, another time jump will be initiated without the player's permission. Your Manuscript will be updated now, instructing the player to 'Kill the floating beast' (actually the Shipwreck before it becomes wrecked). This can be done by infiltrating Um'Golloth and stealing an artillery shell, then loading it into the cannon located on top of the atoll. Once the ship has been sunk, the player will be returned to the present, indicating a successful hit. Alternatively, the cannon at Um'Golloth can be fired with one of the cannonballs found at the Sanctuary. Doing this earns the Friendly Fire achievement. Step Seven: Purging the Sanctuary When the player returns to the Sanctuary, they are greeted with a hostile Vilis Grunt. After killing it, the player must sweep the Sanctuary and kill each and every Vilis (usually between two and four). The last will drop a Cryptic Note, informing the player of a cluster of eggs hidden somewhere in the facility. Using their lamp, the player must locate these eggs and subsequently destroy them. Bladed weapons will not work, but explosives, fire, and guns will. Purging the Sanctuary will reward the player with raw Messianic Metal, which can be taken to the Moonforge in exchange for a unique weapon, the Visage of Suus. Step Eight: Acquiring an Apple Treant Seed Your player will begin receiving status notifications, warning them that the eggs they destroyed released parasitic spores that will cause their death if not cured with an antidote. The antidote comes in the form of an Apple from an Apple Treant, which is unfortunately extinct. Within the alchatacombs, the player can find a seed for an Apple Treant, as well as notes explaining its medicinal properties. Take the seed and initiate a time jump. Step Nine: Time Jump #3 The player must now travel back into the past yet again, return to the Ritual Circle, and plant the seed. This is by far the shortest of the time jumps. Step Ten: Battling the Apple Treant When the player returns to the present, if they are anywhere but the Ritual Circle, they will hear a distant roaring. The forest appears to shake, with the movements getting more and more severe as you near the Ritual Circle. Here, an Apple Treant can be found. This is an extremely challenging boss fight, but it is not time-sensitive; therefore, it is suggested the player stock up on weapons and armor before challenging this monster. Upon defeating it, a whopping two hundred points will be awarded, alongside a shower of loot. Using the Visage of Suus on the corpse will return it to life, now acting as a benevolent Apple Treant, willing to share apples with the player. Treants from around the forest will also disappear, explained as a calming effect from their new overlord. It should be noted that the beast will only share so many apples before becoming hostile again. Step Eleven: Secure Valuable Resources The players updated Manuscript will inform them of a colossal, otherworldly meteor landing atop the atoll centuries ago. Before the war can be led against the hostile Vilii, the player and the Messiahs will need to secure enough metal to arm a small army. Luckily enough, said meteor is full of messianic metal ore, leaving only the small task of moving a twelve-tonne boulder from on top of a mountain. The player can use any means at their disposal here.